Le plus magnifique des spectacles
by Hinanoyuki
Summary: La magie. Cet art subtil que certain maitrise à la perfection. Elle existe sous toute forme possible. Pourtant certaines choses qui ne sont pas catalogués comme magique sont toutes aussi magnifique que cette dernière. Et c'est pas Daniel qui peut dire le contraire.


**Salutation tout le monde !**

 **Mon dieu que je me hais... Normalement j'aurais du me consacrer a mes autres écrits en cours sauf que Vendredi soir j'ai eu le malheur de regarder Insaisissable 1 en DVD et cette idée m'est venue. Elle a pas voulue me lâcher et je l'ai finalement écrite Dimanche soir... Ou devrais-je dire ce matin vue l'heure.**

 **Alors cet OS contient du yaoi donc homophobe s'abstenir. Il contient également un lémon... On peut même dire que c'est limite que ça -_-. Donc ce qui n'aime pas ça ne lisez pas.**

 **Pour les autres je ne peut que vous souhaiter bonne lecture et veuillez m'excuser pour les possibles fautes. Les persos ne sont pas à moi.  
**

* * *

 **Le plus magnifique des spectacles.**

La magie. Cet art que peut de personne peut se venter de bien maitriser. La magie est quelque de magnifique, de merveilleux et captivant quand la personne qui effectue les tours arrive à rendre toutes la beauté de cette pratique.

Pourtant le spectacle qu'admirait Daniel était encore plus beau et magnifique que tous les spectacles auxquels il avait pu assister, participé voir même effectué. Voir Jack le chevaucher, la tête en arrière et les yeux clos, des gémissements sortant de ses lèvres malmenées et gonflées par leurs précédant baisé était vraiment quelque chose de superbe.

Il ne se souvenait pas tellement comment ils en étaient arrivés là toujours est-il que maintenant ils étaient amant. Cela c'était surement fait au fur et à mesure. La première fois qu'ils ont du s'embrasser était peut après avoir rencontré l'agent Dylan Rhodes près du carrousel ou plus tard, il ne savait plus tellement par contre il se souvenait qu'ils avaient commencé à coucher ensemble peut après le départ de Henley. Il y avait toujours eu quelque chose entre Daniel et Jack, une chose sur laquelle même eux ne savait pas mettre un nom mais cette chose les avait amené à leur relation actuel.

Qu'importe ce que ça pouvait être, Daniel ne pouvait que apprécier cela alors qu'il regardait Jack montait et descendre sur sa hampe dressait de désir, son propre sexe en érection sous son regard brulant ou coulait un liquide blanchâtre.

« Daniel plus fort, gémit-il »

Qui était-il pour refuser une pareil invitation et demande. Il empoigna plus fermement les hanches de son amant et il assena un coup de hanche plus fort qui fit pousser un hurlement de plaisir à Jack. Ce dernier ouvrit difficilement les yeux et posa un regard trouble sur le brun sous lui. Il se pencha et vint chercher les lèvres de l'autre pour un baisé que Daniel ne lui refusa pas. Il continua a marteler la prostate de son amant en coup plus ou moins fort en fonction de ses envies tout en offrant un baisé langoureux à Jack qui le laissa essoufflé quant il relâcha ses lèvres. Le plus jeune après ce baisé posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Daniel.

« -Daniel, haleta-t-il, plus vite j'y suis presque

-Hum… Jack

Daniel accéléra encore un peu ses poussées pour finalement échanger la place de Jack pour le coucher sur le dos. Il releva une des jambes de son partenaire pour s'enfoncer plus profondément que précédemment en lui. Jack poussa des hurlements plus fort que les précédant.

-Oui là… Hum Daniel… C'est bon, réussit-il à dire entre ses halètements.

-Putain Jack tu es si… serré »

Jack ne répondit pas mais passa ses mains sur les omoplates pour le rapprocher de lui. Durant la manœuvre il enfonça ses ongles dans la peau de Daniel jusqu'à le faire saigner. Daniel lui n'y fit pas vraiment attention tellement il était obnubilé par le faite de faire crier Jack de plaisir, tellement même qu'il ne s'étonnerait pas si celui-ci n'aurait plus de voix le lendemain. Daniel prit le sexe de son amant en main et y imprima le même rythme que les coups de reins qu'il donnait à son amant. Jack s'arqua de plaisir et s'accrocha plus fort aux épaules du brun. Daniel fit subir quelques minutes de ce traitement à son amant qui finalement vint dans un hurlement de jouissance spectaculaire. Durant la manœuvre, il mordit Daniel dans le coup ce qui provoqua la jouissance de ce dernier. Il se libéra au plus profond de son amant dans un ultime coup de rein. Jack lui essaya de reprendre son souffle et de redescendre de son nuage ou il avait été. Ils arrivèrent au bout de quelques temps à revenir de leur état post-orgasme. Daniel releva la tête qu'il n'avait pas eu souvenir d'avoir posé dans le creux du coup de son partenaire. Il posa son regard sur Jack qui lui avait encore les yeux fermés et avait du mal à reprendre son souffle. Il déposa un baisé tendre sur les lèvres du plus jeune qui y répondit paresseusement.

Oui rien ne pouvait égaler Jack dans la jouissance et le plaisir. Il offrait toujours le plus magnifique des spectacles que même la magie ne pouvait égaler.

* * *

Voilà, voilà...

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez ça ne coute que quelques minutes et ça fait toujours plaisir à l'auteur... C'est à dire moi...


End file.
